Baby One More Time
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Kyle finally agreed, after much begging and kissing up, to give Kenny the night of his wet dreams. A few pop vocalist fetishes aren't THAT bad, right? K2 smut, Kenny's Britney kink, Birthday gift for DoYouUnderstand


**A/N: Hello everyone. Who wants some yummy kinky K2 porn, huh? Anyone? Anyone? Well here you go!**

**I wrote this for my super best Brit friend and she shall hopefully be reading it today/soon as she is on holiday, but I wanted to post now since I finished her gift on time. Yup, my friends get porn for their birthdays, gift that keeps giving.**

**I'm put a note here since the final note is mostly for my friend. That and I should explain that Kenny has a major Britney Spears obsession/fetish in my headcanon and that's why this exists. Okay? Okay. And I may as well say now "Thanks for R&R! I hope ya liked!" so yeah. You can read now.**

* * *

><p>"Goddammit Kyle, are you ready yet?" Kenny knocked his knuckles to the bathroom door, leaning against the wall as he waited. He kept fidgeting and squirming, damning Father Time for making the seconds tick by so slowly. The excitement inside him matched that of a little boy on Christmas Eve; though this wasn't the typical toy he was getting.<p>

After _weeks_ of _begging_ and _planning_ he _finally_ convinced Kyle to go through with this. Kenny's patience wore thinner and thinner over those weeks, making him wonder if he'd ever see get his wish. And, as reluctant as he was, Kyle broke down and agreed after Kenny broke his back every day to be the perfect little kiss-up boyfriend just to earn his prized reward. Kenny's little fantasy would actually come true. But the moment came at last!

At least when Kyle got ready it'd come.

"_Kyle_?" Kenny knocked again, voice adopting a whinier, "_Are you rea—"_

"No!" Kyle barked from behind the door, "Stop asking me every five seconds!"

"But you've been in there for like ever, man!" He moaned, "Is it really that hard to put on?"

"_Yes. It is very hard to put it on especially since every time I pick the thing up more of my dignity dies."_ Kyle agreed to go through with it but never said shit about liking it.

"You're such a tight-ass," Kenny rolled his eyes, glaring at the decorative hallway plant. _Eh, I can fix that..._

"If you keep insulting me I'll change back into normal clothes, and then beat you with a hairdryer."

"You're so mean to me, Kyle!" He sniffled, trying to sound as overdramatically sad as he could, "Why, I was your good little boyfriend for weeks and now you just repay my undying devotion with harsh words! You're so cruel! And then you threaten to abuse me! Waaaaaa!"

"You're lucky I even agreed to doing this at all! I mean...where the hell did you even get this stuff?"

"You dare question the powers of a gay man shopping?"

"I question the power of _you_ shopping. Especially when you don't have any _money._...Please tell me this isn't stolen."

"Oh Jesus Christ, I'm not _that_ bad. I had Mr. Slave help me since he thought that this was '_a_ _fabulous_ _idea_!'" He faked a gay lisp on the ending.

"Why am I not surprised..." Kyle's voice trailed off, the rest of his murmurs muffled and impossible for Kenny to make out—just how he wanted them.

"Stop being so damn pissy about it!" Kenny sighed, "You'll have loads of fun! _Trust me._"

There was a long pause, the hallways plagued with stillness as the seconds ticked by at the pace of a sloth.

Through the wood, Kenny heard a sigh.

"You're really lucky that Ike's at a sleepover and my parents are on a trip, ya know that right?"

"I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, Ky. But there ain't nothin' missin' in my life."

"Glad you think so..." A few clatters came from the bathroom, "Okay... I-I guess I'm ready..."

"Ya are?" Kenny's eyes lit up, shining a sparkling sapphire as he hopped to stand in front of the door, anticipating the unveiling, "Come on out and gimme somethin' good then!"

"But... I... Well... Uh..." Trepidation coated each incomplete thought, "Erm... C-can you just wait in my room?"

"I can't even have a teaser?"

Kenny pouted. Even though Kyle couldn't see him, he knew the face he was making.

The lock clicked. Ever so slowly, the door creaked, opening just a tiny bit. Then, a pale hand clutching a handful of vivid lemon yellow feathers popped out and tossed the handful in Kenny's general direction before retreating to the safety of the bathroom.

_SLAM!_

Kenny blinked, staring first at the shut door and then down at the collection of feathers on the ground. _He really puts the TEASE in teaser alright..._

"You suck! I want another peek! A _real_ one this time!"

"Either go to my room or I'm sitting in the bathroom all night!" Kyle threatened, meaning every word. He hadn't passed the point of no return yet—not until he left the room—and lord knew he _wanted_ out of it.

"Aw fine!" Kenny threw his hands in the air and trudged down the hallway, making sure his footsteps were heard, "But if ya don't come out..."

"I will!" Kyle called, "Just need...I just need a minute."_I need more than that really..._

"I'll be waiting!" Kenny said, and then walked into Kyle's room. He lied back on the bed, leaning against the propped up pillows, staring up at the ceiling. What if Kyle didn't come out? What if he was asking too much? Fuck he wanted it—and he wanted it _badly_—but what if he was just crossing the line? If there was one thing he knew about Kyle it was that he had to be treated gently. Not gently like some girly delicate flower, but gently none the less.

_Maybe I'm just being an ass...I wanna do this...but maybe I'm rushin' 'im...He likes doing things his way anyway...so maybe this is putting too much pressure on 'im...shit I shoulda thought of that before I forced him into the bathroom..._

_SLAM!_

His ears perked, hearing the light footsteps of Kyle coming down the hall. That was it; he was going through with it. He really was.

"Kyle?" Kenny said hopefully, looking over at the doorway. The door was wide open but Kyle had yet to appear.

"I still don't know about this..." The redhead's voice came from the other side of the wall, the boy waiting right next to the door, still hesitant about going in, "A-and is it always this cold in the house?"

"Come in here and I'll warm ya up," Kenny purred, "There ain't nothin' to be scared of, Ky."

"I'm not scared!" He barked, "I'm just..."

"Kyle, it's just me. Ya can trust me, ya know that. 'Sides, the sooner ya come in the sooner ya can take it off!" To Kenny, it was perfect logic.

"Why can't I just take it off _now_?"

"Hey hey hey, don't get so ahead of yourself. I thought ya liked things slow after all."

"Do you even realise what you're making me do?"

"No! You're hiding behind a wall!"

"Fine! You want me to come out?" The floorboards beneath the carpet creaked as Kyle shifted his weight towards the door, "I'll do it just to show you how fucking _ridiculous_ I look!"

"I'm sure you don't look half as bad as ya...think...ya..." Kenny stopped, every train of thought delayed to focus completely on Kyle's arrival.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed, pale skin shining sleekly thanks to the obnoxious amount of lotion he had to apply. Rather than something comfortable or covering, shimmering navy booty shorts censored his lower half, the denim hugging his legs and ass as tightly as possible. Rhinestones studded the pockets and hem lines, a large glistening green one on either side of the shorts fastening decorative scarves to the bottoms. Translucent trails of burnt orange, jade green, and light cerulean dangled down, stopping at Kyle's knees, brushing against his thighs. Although he didn't need one, a moss green bikini top covered his chest plates, deflated cups covering his nipples. A bright yellow feather boa wrapped around his neck, the ends dangling down, tickling his skin. To top the get-up off, a long golden wig covered the boy's red afro. The blond hair ran down his bare back, making his neck sweat and everything above the shoulders scratchy.

Kenny stared, mesmerised. The smile on his face grew, twisting up into a wicked grin. Lust twinkled in his eyes, his horny dream coming true.

He finally got Kyle to dress like Britney Spears.

Kyle glared at Kenny, the blond's pleasure coming at Kyle's pain. He had a displeased grimace chiselled onto his face, not a single air of cheer to him. His lips pressed together into a hard line. Kyle's skin crawled, every inch of exposed skin left to freeze in the chilly air. An emerald death stare met the aroused sapphire gaze, trying to engrave in Kenny's head that he was far from okay with this.

"_WHIIIIWHOOO!"_ Kenny whistled, "Now _that's_ hot!"

"It is NOT HOT!" Kyle protested, reaching down to yank on the shorts, "It's the STUPIDEST thing you've ever convinced me to agree to, THAT'S what it is."

"I've had ya do dumber," Kenny said, his eyes locked on Kyle. His gaze wandered, going from Kyle's unamused face down lower to the rhinestone bottoms. _Damn that's __**tight**__..._

"Kenny..." He growled, knowing just what Kenny was looking at, "Stop staring at whatever the hell is covering me." Covering seemed to be used far too loosely.

"Huh?" His head snapped up, "I was just trying to see if they were as tight as mine," He smirked like a fiendish little devil.

Kyle groaned, shivering where he stood. _Thank god no one else knows about this... Or I'd have a lot held against me..._ He could just picture the torment from people—Cartman in particular—if this ever got out.

Kenny stood up, prowling up to the redhead.

"Ky, I can tell you're worryin' and I can tell ya ain't happy," He slipped past him, shutting the door, "But what happens in this room ain't comin' out." He loomed over Kyle, mouth right next to his ear before he whispered, "Don't ya trust me?"

Kyle glanced at Kenny, then looked at the floor, letting better judgement battle trust. _He doesn't lie about this kinda stuff... At least I don't think he does since I haven't heard any of our bed stories circulating... Thankfully... But still... Ugh, Kyle, you're in the fucking clothes already and he did earn it the way he's been acting..._

He let out a sigh, "Yes..." _Somehow_... "And I guess since I... You know... Have it... On..." He tried not to look at the skimpy excuse for an outfit. His cheeks darkened, ashamed that he dared put on such a thing. _"You better know how lucky you are..."_ He muttered under his breath.

"I'm the luckiest fucker in the whole world, Ky," He smirked, pressing his lips to the top of Kyle's ear.

Kyle shuddered, a soft whimper rattling in his throat. The ear got him every time.

"Or..." Kenny whispered, "Should I call you..." He slowly wrapped his arms around the other's torso; fingers caressing the pale skin as the feathers brushed the backs of his hands, "_Kyney_?"

"_NO_," Kyle raised his voice, speaking firmly. Even though Kenny made him cross a few lines, there were still some that he wanted to stay behind; that was one of them.

"Aw come on!" Kenny moaned, squeezing Kyle's waist, "Just play along!"

"I'm not letting you do ANYTHING to me if you start calling out for 'Kyney' in bed," He rolled his eyes.

"But you're a slave for me!"

Kyle turned his head, staring into Kenny's eyes with a frown. His eyes told the blond that if he advanced without swearing he wouldn't do it then it wouldn't go _anywhere_.

"...Fine," Kenny grumbled, "No Kyney. But ya still gotta say baby a lot."

"You do know I'm _not_ Britney Spears, right?" He blew a few stray strands of blonde out of his face. _Fucking wig..._

"We're roleplayin', so ya gotta act a lil' like 'er," Kenny stroked the Semite's bare stomach, "But doncha worry about that, Papi's gotcha."

"Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, baby," Kyle replied unenthused.

"You're gettin' there," The blond brought a hand up to stroke Kyle's warm cheek, his other hand still petting his stomach. Carefully, he turned Kyle's head to face him, then leaned in to claim his lips and trap him in a rough passionate kiss.

Kyle swooned a little, the inferno inside him igniting. Mental maturity isn't change the fact that he was a teenage boy. He kissed Kenny back, letting out a low, soft hum. One hand reached up, reaching around the blond's neck to pull him closer, while the other grasped an end of the boa.

He parted his lips, allowing Kenny entrance. Without hesitation, his tongue slipped in, slinking between his teeth and wriggling around. The tips of their tongues tapped together before swirling around in a playful twirling dance. All the while Kyle kept pulling on the boa, the feathery snake slithering around and off the redhead's neck, headed for the floor. The yellow boa coiled on the ground as saliva exchange continued and the battle of the tongues raged on.

Kenny stroked higher as he went on petting Kyle's stomach, passing the belly button and heading closer to the ribs. His skin was cool, and smooth to the touch, but he could still trace out all of Kyle's faint muscles. Sometimes he appeared frail and delicate, but the real Kyle was far from that. Occasionally he'd brush against the cushy bikini top, sometimes pulling on it slightly before sweeping down to the stomach again, only to do the same on the next trip up.

Kyle pulled Kenny's head lower, making him lean to kiss him harder, make it deeper, keep the fire burning. The wig made the room twice as hot to him, but that didn't matter. In these situations, burning was best.

He flipped his wrist, the boa dancing on the ground, attacking the scarves every now and then. They were distractions before, but the slight irritations became meaningless when the kisses started coming.

Kenny pulled back a little, pressing his forehead to Kyle's. Between the locks of artificial hair, droplets of sweat beaded the Jew's hairline, in turn getting on Kenny's head. Between their lips a shining clear string of saliva still connected them, swinging as they both let out heavier breaths.

"Say it," Kenny commanded, fingers slipping under the bikini top.

Kyle just panted, all the blood in his body rushing to his head, making it even harder to think.

"Come on," Kenny purred, fingers searching for one of Kyle's hardening nipples. He kissed the boy's top lip. "Say it for me."

"HAAH...HAAAH...HAAH...HAAH..._Baby_," Kyle choked out.

_PINCH!_

"HEY!" He jumped, chills rushing up and down his spine.

"Again," Kenny murmured, tweaking the nipple held hostage by his index and thumb.

"B-Baby..." Kyle moaned.

_PINCH!_

"Baby..."

_PINCH_!

"Make it real convincin', Ky," Kenny growled, gazing into his boyfriends half-lidded eyes hungrily, waiting for that musical word to leak out again, and again, and again.

_PINCH!_

"BABY!" Kyle squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut, and then muttering "Babybabybabybaby..."

A smirk grew on Kenny's face, getting just what he wanted. _This is even funner than I thought..._

He pulled his hand from the top, circling around to unhook the latches in the back. His other hand stroked the top of Kyle's head a moment, tangling in the fake gold, and then went to unlatch Kyle from his neck.

"Ain't this fun?" He whispered, lacing his fingers with Kyle's and twirling out of his hold.

The redhead didn't reply, trying to even out his breathing. He list the top fall forward, strings slipping over his skinny shoulders and letting gravity do the rest. He started at his feet, letting his thoughts reorganise and his heartbeat resume normal rhythm.

Kenny's grin widened. If Kyle needed a second to get back on track, he knew he was doing shit right.

He took the opportunity to find his personal bag on the ground, digging in the side pocket for the 'necessary' supplies. His hands reached deep down, pawing around for a tube and a packet.

"Come on, ya can't be that hard to find..." He muttered, banging around in the pocket.

Just then, a yellow blur swooped around him, the boa loosely going around his neck, the ends held tightly in Kyle's hands.

Kenny looked up, feathers tickling his throat. Staring down at him were a pair of seductive green eyes, luring him in like a rat to a cobra. A slight smirk piqued on his lips, implying that, now that he warmed up to the idea, he'd play along a little more. The long blond hair curtained his face, casting a shadow that somewhat added to the seduction. The rhinestones sparkled, trying to distract him with temptation of what was underneath, only to be overpowered by the twinkling sheen of Kyle's eyes.

"You're getting into this, yeah?" Kenny chuckled. He took one hand out of the bag, batting around one of the scarves like a cat.

"You can say that," Kyle shrugged, "You're probably going to fuck my brains out either way so I may as well have a little fun."

"Aw, but you love when I make your ass hurt," Kenny pouted, twirling a couple scarves around his finger, "I only do it 'cause I love ya so much."

"Yeah, yeah, it's hard not to feel the love," He said.

"Don't be so sarcastic, my femme fatale," Kenny rolled his eyes.

Kyle crossed his arms, pulling on the boa and tightening it around Kenny's neck. He glared down at him, sending the message that nicknames in bed were off limits in general.

"Jesus, Ky, don't kill me!" Kenny yelled, "I'm sorry!"

He uncrossed his arms, the snake loosening up.

"Damn, at least the fatale part was pretty fucking accurate," The blond murmured. He found what he was looking for in the bag, pulling out a tube of lube and a baggie of flavoured condoms, "Bingo!"

"Do those say they're _flavoured_?" Kyle raised a brow.

"Well lubricated condoms taste like shit," He shook off the scarves and openness the baggie, "So what flavour do ya want?"

"Why are we using flavoured condoms in the first place?" Kyle asked.

"So ya can put it on me with that amazing mouth of yours without tasting like fucking lube, so what flavour ya want?" He looked in the bag, "How about...banana?"

Kyle tightened the boa again, unamused.

"KIDDING! STRAWBERRY?" He coughed, taking out a pink packet.

Kyle glanced at the package a moment, then let go of the boa, accepting the flavour.

"Maybe we should just try some S&M sometime," The blond rubbed his neck, tossing the lube and the condom on the bed, as he got to his feet, "'Cause _sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!_"

"Yeah, let's see how this goes," Kyle said dryly.

"Hey," Kenny cupped Kyle's face in his hands, tilting his head to look up at him, "I thought you were having fun."

"I am, I just don't want to be some submissive play thing," Kyle stated.

"Play thing?" He asked, surprised, "I think you're mixin' things up," He kissed The crown of his head, "Cause, ya see," Forehead, "This ain't about me playing with you," Nose, "But more me," Right cheek, "Being your," Left cheek, "_Toy soldier_," He kissed him on the lips, pressing tenderly as he held Kyle close.

Kyle shut his eyes, melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Kenny, gripping the white t-shirt as he pressed his body against him. Kenny always did have some little charm that made their relationship special, how he could calm him down with only a few words, change his mind with a persuasive touch, turn him inside out so easily.

"Ky," He whispered against the boy's lips.

"Hmm?"

"If I said I want your body now..." He ran his hands fluidly down from Kyle's face, "Would you..." He grabbed onto his ass, pulling Kyle's pelvis to his, "_Hold it against me_?"

He let out a quick gasp, staring up at Kenny without a verbal answer. Instead, he just smiled, tugging in his shirt.

"Aren't you going to _if you seek Amy_?" He asked slyly, smirking.

Kenny smiled, "If you insist," He pushed Kyle onto the mattress, pouncing on top of him and pinning him down. The metal bed frame creaked, shaking as the boys go settled.

"Careful!" Kyle squirmed, playful tone to his voice, "This bed's gotta last me till college."

"Shhh, come here closer, don't be shy, cross my heart and hope to die," He loomed over him, "Keep a secret, me and you," His face hovered right above Kyle's, "And seal it with a kiss, ooh-ooh-ooh-oooooh," He dove down, locking their lips together once more.

Kyle relaxed, practically moulding into the mattress as Kenny sprinkled him with kiss after kiss, each getting sloppier, leaving pools of saliva where his mouth came in contact. He bucked his hips up, moaning lower and louder.

"Say it, Ky," Kenny whispered, licking the other's cheek, "Say it for me to /really/ turn me on."

"Ogh, _baby_," He groaned, closing his eyes to tune out everything but what he felt—the tingling kisses, the pumping blood, and the tightening shorts, "Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, _baby_..."  
>The sound fluttered in the air, filling the room with a track of sweet moans with the ability to drive a man crazy. Or at least get Kenny harder.<p>

"Oh fuck yes," Kenny mumbled, his boyfriend's voice ringing in his mind, "Like that..."

"_Baby_..." Kyle groaned, mumbling slight craziness as his common sense and concentration flicked off for the evening, "Baby the shorts...baby...Fuck it's hot in here..."

He placed a hand on Kyle's cheek, staring at his flushing face. A few more curls poked out from under the wig, showing that the thing was slipping off. The wig was only making it hotter for Kyle anyway, so Kenny had few qualms about taking it off and tossing it aside, giving Kyle more air. He ran his fingers through the matted curls, the hair a bit moist from sweating. But a little sweat didn't matter; his hair would always be perfect to Kenny.

"You should get out of those clothes," He whispered, brushing down Kyle's side to get to the zipper.

Kyle nodded, a few more slurred 'Baby's slipping out.

Kenny undid the button, then slid down the zipper, all the pressure releasing. When the bottoms and the underwear were off, everything was perfect.

"_It's gettin' bigga; the bass is gettin' bigga..._" Kenny hummed, pulling off his shirt as he watched the other's erection.

"That's...better..." Kyle breathed.

"Hey Ky," He grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him to sit up, "I don't mean to be a tease, but could ya undo my zipper, please?"

Kyle smiled, reaching down to do as told to eliminate the last few articles of clothing keeping them from their sexual desires.

Meanwhile, Kenny reached over and snatched up the pink package, breaking the seal and pulling out a bubblegum ring.

"Just put your lips together and blow me," He placed the ring in the redhead's palm.

Kyle glanced at the ring, first checking to see what side rolled down. He put the ring between his lips, forming an O-shape to keep it in place. The tang of artificial strawberry tingled on his taste buds as he kept the reservoir tip in place.

He placed his hands on the base, just to keep steady, and then dove down. His mouth went to the head, tongue pressing the top of the condom to the tip.

"Oh shit..." Kenny groaned, head rolling back. _He's got a hell of a sucking talent..._

Kyle went over the head, going down to the shaft, unrolling the latex with his lips. He kept pushing; every moan and groan from the blond telling him that he was doing something right. Once completely unrolled, his lips went up and down the shaft, squeezing out the air and sending out tidal waves over pleasure.

_"Jesus fucking Christ, Ky,"_ Kenny took a hand and grabbed Kyle's head, fingers twining into the curls as he pushed him down, "_Gimme more_!"

Kyle groaned, rolling over the shaft a few extra times with Kenny pushing him down. He took his hands off the base, rooting them on the bed so he could overuse Kenny's force and breathe again.

"_Fuck_!" Kyle heaved, licking his lips, strawberry residue still on, "I need _air_."

"Sorry," Kenny half smiled, "Got a little carried away with that one..."

Kyle kept panting, "Well you were the one talking about pounding my ass before,"

"That's right," Kenny grabbed the tube of lubricant, "And that's exactly how we're gonna finish off the night," He opened the cap squeezing out a glob for his finger, "So that smokin' ass of yours better be ready."

"I should be pretty used to it by now," He muttered.

Kenny leaned over him, gently knocking him back down. He discarded the tube, letting it plop on the carpet near his things. They'd gotten past the first few acts of the evening; it was on to the big finale.

He sat on his knees, hovering over him. He propped the redhead's bottom up, giving him room to slip his hand around and stick in a lubricated finger.

Kyle trembled, soft mewls leaving his lips as the finger went deeper, twisting around to loosen the muscles. He rocked his hips, shoulders rotating as the start up initiated.

"_Spark!_ and it's like gasoline," Kenny stuck in a second finger, prompting a quick gasp from Kyle as the fingers scissorred the hole.

"I start purring like a machine..."

His free hand caressed Kyle's thigh, brushing against the base.

"My heart only runs on supreme..."

His finger ran deftly up the shaft, and twirling around the head.

"So hot..."

A third finger slipped into Kyle's rear,

"Give me your..."

He reached the tip.

"_Gasoline_..."

He rubbed down hard, the touch sending rippling sensations of sheer pleasure through the other's body, counteracting the pain. Words couldn't come out, not real ones anyway, moans drowning out half the obstinacies and 'Baby's that came out. If he could still think, he would've called himself crazy for refusing this earlier.

Kenny smiled, gently pulling his fingers from the boy's behind while adding fingers to the tip. The layer of precum thickened, collecting on his pads as he moved his fingers up, down, and all around. He shook his head, shaking a few greasy blond strands from his face. Then he focused on pulling Kyle's legs apart, pulling him up to straddle him.

"Are ya ready?" He murmured, glancing over to check on Kyle. He wasn't going to do anything without a warning and an okay.

Kyle nodded, making a weak thumbs-up with one hand. With the other hand, he groped the sheet, attempting to get a grip on a clump but always letting the cotton slip out from his fingers.

That was as close as he was gonna get to an okay.

With nothing else holding him back, Kenny thrusted in.

"_Ah FUCK!"_ Kyle shouted, shooting up at the sharp pain. The pleasure overrode it, crashing over it like ocean waves on a sandbar, covering it up and keeping it hidden. He moaned a few more times as he adjusted, lowering down slightly with each one.

"Ya want more?" Kenny purred, hips rocking to match Kyle's. He leaned over, getting closer to the other's reddened face. They both panted, hot puffs of air blowing against each other's faces. The air felt flammable, as though a single match would light the love-filled air on fire and make it even more burning than it already was.

Kyle just gazed into Kenny's eyes, trying to hum out some sort of reply, "Y-ye...ba...by..."

"Well," His face drew even closer, their noses brushing against each other, lips scarcely touching, "_I'll give ya more_..."

He thrusted again.

"_Shiiiit_..." Kyle mouthed, too overwhelmed to even speak. He would've choked on the air if the pleasure wasn't already suffocating him.

The blond slammed their mouths together, kissing him roughly as he thrusted again and again, pace quickening as he delved deeper. The friction between his fingers and the boy's tip increased with the growing tension, trying to coax the release.

Kyle let go of the sheets, letting his arms fly around Kenny's neck again to keep in place. He kissed back, putting all his energy into keeping their lips together as long as he possibly could. Groans gargled in his throat, unable to escape out the single exit of the mouth. His whole body started rocking, the fire inside going out of control.

Things were hot. Things were steaming. Things were dirty.

Together, the perfect night—and perfect love—could be made, creating the most addicting, toxic, and intoxicating feeling known to men.

Climax came closer for both of them. Between brushing against Kyle's prostate, tongues tangling again, and the pressure on the tip increasing, they were ready to release uncontrollably.

Kyle felt the pressure intensify, head spinning as the tension rose. The temperature hiked up, all his muscles tightened, and all the blood running through his veins felt like a superhighway rushing around. It'd been a while since that feeling ran through it—though it'd been a while since they'd really had a night completely to themselves without the worry of someone walking in—and he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

He didn't know, at least, until those final few rubs and thrusts pushed him over the edge.

He grabbed onto the back of Kenny's head, weaving his fingers in the blond locks as he pressed their lips with the last remaining burst of force. The white river flowed; collecting in the blond's waiting hand, excess dripping onto their legs with refreshing cool tingles.

The feeling that raced through Kyle went through Kenny, fluid lightning coursing through him. The fiery kiss blew him over the limit, coming into the condom reserve as he leaned on the redhead, pushing him over so they'd both lay back on the bed.

The kiss lasted as the room cooled off, blood slowing down and heart rate evening out again. The rush that always followed the thrill washed over them, calming them with the hazy, magical satisfaction of the deed they preformed.

Kenny broke off the kiss, raising his head to look down at his perfect dream boy.

"I told ya we'd have fun," He said with a laugh, smiling like a panting dog, "Didn't I?"

"Fuck yeah..." Kyle murmured, smiling softly up at him with a loving glaze to the green.

"Anything else ya wanna say before we actually, like, sleep and shit?" He started carefully pulling out.

"Just..." His head lolled on the mattress, "Mmm..." And then he whispered one last thing.

"_Hit me baby one more time_..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bethany, oh baby baby ooh ooh!**

**I hope you liked it. I actually finished it on time oh my god I'm so proud of myself. And this is actually not as shitty as I thought it would be. I hope you got some of the many song references since there was...a shitload xD I may point them out later on Tumblr or something lol. I think I mostly referenced Blackout and Femme Fatale though, but eh I like those albums. I even got in the S&M remix my god! Okay, okay, I'll stop being such a stan and wish you happy birthday. I have no idea how old ya are but that don't matter, I just want ya to be happy.**

**I love you, sweetie! You're one of the awesomest people in the fandom and I'm so glad I met ya! I just hope my attempt at kinky gay porn pleased you on this sacred day of your birth. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
